Monster
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: AU world, She loves him even though people say he is evil demon! But she doesn't care! Please read and found out XD AtemuxOC


**I wanted to make another dark story again because dark stories are the best so I hope you guys love or like it X3**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Paring: AtemuxOC **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Monster**

Blood was everywhere as two figures stand in front each other as one was a female with short black hair that goes to her shoulder with red highlights and blue eyes as her angel wings were torn and bleeding as she faced the other figure. The other one was a male with star shape hair cut style with colors of red/dark red and black and tear plus he had horns and his eyes where yellow and red and tear/dark tear as he rise his clawed right hand at the female as clawed right hand as already has blood on it. They were fighting each other as their clothes where torn too as the female's blouse was ripped open as her skirt was messed up as the male's clothes were too as his shirt was gone and pants where messed up too.

"P-please my love...don't do this" the female cried out as she reaches out to him.

"Shut up! You don't know nothing about me at all!" the male yelled angry.

"...P-please my love...I love you!" the female cried as she throw herself at him as she hugs him close.

"N-no let go!" the male yelled as he goes and bites her hard on the neck as blood flows down.

The female cries out in pain but she'd didn't let him go as she holds onto him more.

"I-I love you Atemu" the female cried out as she looks at him with tears in her tears.

"R-Riku...I-I'm s-sorry...I...I" Atemu began to say.

"Atemu...I don't care that you are demon...I love you no matter what" Riku replied as goes and kissed him on lips.

Atemu the demon didn't know how to react to the kiss but then it hit him as he kissed her back.

"Riku but...but you are a angel...we...we can't be together" Atemu replied as he holds her now.

"I...I don't care about that Atemu my love! I want to be with you!" Riku replied as she rest her head on his chest.

"Riku but I hurt you!" Atemu pointed out.

"You didn't mean to, to do this to me" Riku replied as she feels Atemu's right hand touch her torn angel wings as she clings onto him as it hurts.

More blood got on his hand as he touched her torn angel wings.

"Atemu I love so much I don't care what they say about angels and demons being together!" Riku replied as she goes and pulls away from him for abit.

Atemu looks at his love and only his love Riku as he watches her touched her torn and bloody angel wings as Atemu looks abit puzzled then without warning Riku goes and rips off her angel wings as she screamed out in pain as blood fell to the ground.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Riku screamed as she ripped off her angel wings as she was in pain as she had blood on her hands.

"Riku!" Atemu yelled all worried as he goes over to her.

Riku smiled at Atemu as she see him coming to her as Riku drops her bloody angel wings to the ground as Atemu goes and holds her close.

"Why? Why did you do that your wings?" Atemu asked as he holds her even more.

"I..I don't need them...I don't want to be a angel anymore" Riku replied as she looks at him.

"You will give up you powers of being a angel for me?" Atemu asked.

"Hai my love" Riku replied.

"Then I will give you some of my powers then my love" Atemu replied as he goes and breaks off his right horn and hands it to Riku.

Riku takes it as she looks at him.

"Atemu" Riku replied.

"This horn will protect you my love" Atemu kissed her on the forehead.

"It will? Oh my love" Riku replied as she goes and kissed him again.

Atemu goes and treats his loved wounds as he licks them as that made Riku blushed after that Atemu goes and makes Riku drink some of his blood as Riku was happy to do it as she drank his blood.

Riku's form/body without warning changed as her short black hair that goes to her shoulder with red highlights changed to long pass her hips as her hair was dark crimson with black highlights and her eyes changed from being blue to blood red and then black angel wings appeared on her.

Riku looked at herself and then at Atemu.

"What has happen to me Atemu my love?" Riku asked.

"You have became a half fallen angel demon my love" Atemu replied with a slight smile.

"I have?" Riku blinked.

"Hai my love" Atemu replied as he goes over to her and kissed her again.

Riku smiles as she was happy as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Atemu goes and picks her up as Riku then wraps her legs around his wrist.

"You are beautiful my love" Atemu replied as he buries his face in her neck.

Riku blush but didn't care as she was with the man she'd loved as she went and kissed the top of his head as she can feel Atemu's arms wrapped around herself so protectively. Riku wonders what weapon she has now as she closed her eyes and summons it and to her surprise and beautiful scythe appeared in her left hand as Atemu sense it as he looks as he smiles.

******No one will ever understand our love**

******No one will ever understand that I love him**

******No one will ever understand that I am his and his along**

******He is mine and I am his**

******Our love will never disappeared**

******And no one will ever break us apart**

******NO ONE!**

Atemu went and take Riku to his home deep inside the world of the land of the Shadow Realm as Riku was happy to go with him as they flew there hand and hand as Atemu was happy to be with his one and only as they disappeared from where they were.

~END~

* * *

**All done yay X3**

**I hope you guys love or like it X3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES okay**

**Until next time :3**


End file.
